Bravery and Kindness
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Fluttershy for years has been known as the timid little filly who is afraid of everything but what happens when her friends are in danger and she has to face a threat so frightening that not even the stare can handle will she be up to the challenge and will help from a long time friend be of any help or will she die trying read and see slight Fluttercord for those who are fans
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story will be taking place a year after the events of Princess Twilight Sparkle I hope you enjoy it **

_It was a dark ,cold, stormy night as we start our story in a small kingdom that's far away from Canterlot or even Ponyville, we then see a pair of Pegasus ponies attempting to escape from something or someone who was after them. One of the pegasi we see was a mare with a clear blue coat and pink mane with a heart shaped cutie mark ,and the other was a stallion with a pale yellow coat ,a purple mane ,and a cutie mark in the shape of an olive branch, who was carrying in his mouth a young foal wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping peacefully in a basket unaware of whatever danger is after her or her parents._

_Once they escape the kingdom ,the couple then attempt to make their way past a dark forest more frightening than the everfree forest, survived while getting past a pack of hungry Timberwolves that attempted to successfully wake up the young filly ,as she then takes a glimpse at these menaces and begins crying with fear "keep her quiet Peace Keeper ,she might hear her!" Whispers the blue mare while her husband attempts to successfully calm her down ,before the Pegasi couple lose the pack as they now continue to make their way to a river bank ,where they manage to save their daughter from the mysterious threat ,by placing the basket in the bank over the river while the yellow mare whispered to himself "oh mighty princess Celestia, help guide our young Florenza to a safer place we beg you" while the mother, after placing the young foal onto the bank of the river whispers to her "may Celestia guide you well my little Florenza" before releasing the child into the river who was trying to reach out for her mother, as she is now being taken away from her by the river._

_After seeing such a tragic sight, the pink haired mare soon started to cry on her lovers shoulder about the fact that they may never see their daughter again, only for the other referred to as Peace Keeper to calm her down saying "I know it hurts my dear Timid Fondness, but at least now she is safe" only for a voice from behind the couple to reply in a cold high pitch tone of voice " too bad the same can't be said for either of you ,now your mine!" Then by the time they turn behind them ,they see a mysterious figure hidden in the shadows that wasn't a pony at all ,nor a cockatrice, or manticore, nor a dragon but in fact a creature that stands on 2 feet ,and holding a staff in its hand ,as it then begins to cackle while a thunderous roar was heard behind her. _

_Suddenly before the two could even escape to the air, they soon realize their wings vanish from their backs before their very eyes, the creature then approaches the now frightened, flightless, Pegasus ponies then casting some sort of spell that conjures up a pack of timber wolves surrounding them ,next right before they could attack, the creature still glaring at the two poor frightened souls, says "one way or another my dear frightened ponies ,your precious daughter will be mine... But for now" then as if on cue the timber wolves start to attack the couple, then holding them down lying on their backs weak and helpless ,leaving them to look up in fear at the creature glaring down at the two ,before she replies" now...Feed me ... Feed me your souls...I ...Will...Have ...My...YOOOOOOUTH!"_

* * *

We then cut to Fluttershy in her bedroom ,she had been woken up by a clash of thunder from a horrible nightmare screaming ,she had been having for 5 nights straight in different format each night on the same subject, as she then asks to herself "that was the 5th night this month I had that gruesome nightmare about the pony couple trying to protect a filly from t-that creature, what... Was it? Why was it after the foal ,and more importantly who is Florenza and where does she live now?" Looking at her blanket to try and process the answers in her head, only for her train of thought to then be interrupted when an alarm clock suddenly hit her on the head.

She then looked up to see what was the cause of the alarm clock being thrown at her ,revealing to be her pet bunny Angel in his night gown and cap ,holding a pillow in his left arm ,while the other held was on his hip "oh Angel did I wake you up from your sleep with my screams again" Fluttershy asked her tired pet as he then glares at her as if he where meaning to say _What do you think? _Feeling sympathetic for the little mammal, Fluttershy then replies "oh I'm sorry would you like to sleep next to mommy tonight...Again?"

Angel accepts the offer by signaling Fluttershy to make room as he then places his pillow beside hers ,while Fluttershy then replies to her friend "goodnight Angel" before drifting back to sleep. However after a couple minutes, Fluttershy finds herself still awake and still thinking about that nightmare she had been having ,what could it all mean she wondered and how do these nightmares involve her? All Fluttershy did however was lie in bed and think until another hour later, when she decided to get out of bed and go take a nice herbal bath hoping it will cure her insomnia hoping the nightmare will pass soon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ponyville golden oak library where the young alicorn princess and her pet dragon reside, inside we find Twilight finishing up on her magic skills with a practice dummy while Spike was going through each and every spell before bed ,and by the time they finish Twilight then asks Spike for her results to which he replied "perfect as usual Twilight" in an unenthusiastic tone ,before packing up the list of spells into a cubby before preparing for bed while Twilight was also getting ready for bed.

Suddenly after everything was put away right when Spike was about to climb the staircase to his bed, he then begins to feel something inside him act up and before he knew it he burps out a letter conjured up by his fiery breath , when he caught it in his hands he then made his way back down to where Twilight was trying to give her the message ,only to hear someone knocking on her door as Twilight then replies to her assistant "hold that thought Spike" before going to answer the door ,and sure enough it was Derpy with and umbrella hat and a letter from Cadence telling her how life with her brother been ever since the Canterlot wedding that happened 4 years ago.

Next Twilight then pays Derpy her muffin before going inside with the rest of her mail that's either junk mail or random letters from Pinkie Pie ,after setting them down on her coffee table when she got back inside ,that's when spike hands her the letter that came for her from none other than Princess Celestia as it reads:

_**To my faithful student Twilight Sparkle**_

_**It had been years since we have not spoken with each other for that I must apologize but a new danger has emerged from a land far from Equestria's reach and is plotting an attack on Equestria land by land and already Saddle Arabia was the first to be attacked we had to evacuate every pony there to safety and we fear that worse is yet to come I need you and the rest of the mane 6 to arrive in Canterlot 1st thing tomorrow morning so that we may discuss this further this may be the time to stand and fight for the well being of all the people of Equestria **_

_**Your beloved teacher Celestia.**_

Reading this Twilight with a look of concern for who knows what diabolical fiend or threat is behind such destruction, before turning to Spike and ordering him to deliver letters to the other 5 of the mane 6 telling them the threat and where to meet before, they got to bed for a good nights sleep for tomorrow in order to get up bright and early ,so they wont be late to meet with her friends after they read her message.

* * *

Back at Fluttershy's cottage after drying herself off being careful not to disturb her sleeping guests she then begins to notice a message materialize right in front of her that read what Twilight had heard from the princess and how it involved a threat that lived far away from Equestria frightening the mare believing that maybe what she was having nightmares about where starting to come true and that now she and her friends are going to have to face it head on and maybe she'll get the answers she was looking for.

The only thing she could do now however was turn in and get an early start on her journey to Canterlot first thing in the morning ,but not before she quietly layed out food for each and every one of her animal friends, and leaving them a note telling her where she'll be going knowing the animals can understand her handwriting ,and making sure the animals are well cared for before going to bed, not really eager to face whatever danger could be waiting for her and her friends.

**And here is where the first part ends I'm sorry if it either looks a bit rushed or has problems but I can assure you as I continue to write this story it will get better and better and I know this has been done before with Fluttershy's nightmares in Silent Ponyville 2 and Bride of Discord I just decided to throw in my 2 cents and see if I can make my own Fluttershy's nightmares type story if you like it please give it a good review and please no trolling or flames I promise you until this case of slight writers block is out of my system I will attempt to make this story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**and the next chapter is done please let me know if you like this one and please no flames**

The next morning after getting out of bed the mane 6 make then make their way to the train station and board a train to Canterlot where they meet with the princess with flowing hair at the front of the entrance by the time they arrived and by her side was none other than then the co-ruler of Equestria herself princess Luna both awaiting the mare's arrival "my dearest Princess Twilight you and the others have arrived thank you thank you all" Celestia greets to her faithful student and her 5 bestest friends in the entire world.

"We came at your request Princess Celestia" Twilight replies respectfully as she and her friends all bow to the 2 princesses, before Rainbow Dash who was eager to face the danger Celestia mentioned saying "so who's the wise guy that's trying to take over Equestria?" getting into a fighting position, followed by Applejack who was clopping her hoof as she huffily replied " aint no doubt its probably them pesky Parasprites" followed by Rainbow Dash, who then adds in "or those chump Changelings" then finally ,Pinkie Pie takes a turn at guessing saying "or maybe a super scary 2 headed pony, made out of dead pony skins ,and one of them has the power to enter people's nightmares, while the other one scares them in the real world!"

Everyone then glares at Pinkie as if to say _what reality did you get that off of? _only for Pinkie to then reply in defense "what, I'm sure it exists" only for Luna to then reply to their guesses saying "tis more powerful than any Parasprite or Changeling ,thus more powerful than the spirit of chaos himself also" making everypony gasp in fear ,especially Fluttershy who then stutters "m-m-m-more p-p-powerful than Discord?" Celestia then signals the others to follow her saying "come ,we shall continue discussing this in the Canterlot library."

* * *

Inside the Canterlot library ,we now find Celestia and Luna both escorting Twilight and company behind them following entering the dimly lit library ,and the only light was seen coming from where the giant hourglass is at. Once Twilight and the others are caught up with the princesses, Celestia then explains to her student and her friends the reason for summoning them saying "I have called you all here to explain what kind of threat the ponies of Equestria including ourselves are dealing with that is far more worse than Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra combined who lives in a land far from where we are far from Equestria, in a kingdom by the name of Foalicia the kingdom of sanctuary to Pegasi there" hearing this, the others where then presented in the giant hour glass an image of the said kingdom, being formed by the sand inside the hourglasses wowing each of the mane 6 with its appearance ,resembling a Prague castle with millions of fancy houses ,shops,and work establishments.

Twilight who after seeing quite a place, then responds to it in wow saying "wow what a sight, I don't think I've ever seen a place this amazing" as she continues to stare more into such a place ,"amazing? Fabulous would be the more appropriate word to describe how beautiful it is" Rarity replies as her eyes glitter at the sight of the place ,followed by Rainbow Dash who excitedly replies "are you kidding? Its awesome with a capitol A!" ,Then Applejack who says "Well I be gosh darned I can't even imagine a place this incredible" as they all stare into the sandy image of the kingdom, only for Pinkie Pie top then turn her attention over to one of the shops and excitedly say "oh and looky there they even have a bakery ,oh and a confectionery, ooh and even a super fun party place, EEK I can just hug this place around my arms if I can" as she cartoonishly hangs upside down from some unknown source extending her arms around the hourglass embracing it in a big hug ,before Celestia uses her magic horn to make Pinkie Pie let go of the hourglass and place her back on the ground ,then replying nervously "uh yes Pinkie Pie ,it is indeed he-he very fascinating I know."

Fluttershy who was also viewing the sand image of the kingdom was also amazed by its sight ,as she then says "its so vivid ,so ravishing, so breathtaking ,and oh look it even has a shelter just for cute and cuddly animals, it is a peaceful paradise I wish I could live there" followed by the others who agreed with Fluttershy's comment. Fluttershy however, after looking back at the entire kingdom ,then thinks to herself "_this place looks a lot familiar to the one I saw in my nightmares, but why do they revolve around this beautiful place? I wonder." _

Seeing their shy Pegasus friend with a look of curiosity on her face, Twilight then approaches her and asks her "Fluttershy are you alright?" Snapping the shy mare out of her thoughts as Fluttershy replies "hmm oh yes, I- I was just thinking about what it would be like to live there that's all" assuring her friends with a very weak but convincing grin ,but really she was actually thinking about why the castle she had seen other than in her dreams looked very familiar in someway ,as if she had seen this castle before when she was younger ...But it was impossible ,she had grown up in Cloudsdale there was no way she could remember a castle as big as the one in her nightmares or the one as it appeared in the giant hourglass...Or can it?

Then Luna continues explaining about the land saying "and tis where the danger resides, in a cave north of this kingdom in the mountains who addresses herself as Queen Hydia ,who was arisen from the shadows of hatred for the Pegasi's peace as of the peace of other ponies long ago . And the magic she possesses surely surpasses our own me and my sister had a very difficult attempt to vanquish her back then, and ever since she hath been in hiding until the day she would arise again, and rule over everything in her sight" as the sand then begins to form into a mountain with a cave located above the mountain, and hovering over it where a blanket of dark clouds surprising everypony in the room.

"What's more before the time of Discord or Nightmare moon's respective take overs she was the first one to ever attempt to take over Equestria right before she predicted this fateful day once she over threw Princess Luna and I by the time she obtains eternal youth however she does not know that you are a princess as well my student" Celestia says adding in "which is why I am sending you and your friends to Foalicia to defend it and plan for a way to stop her reign of terror once and for all" after saying this the sand image was then reverted back into hourglass sand Twilight and company all stared at one another nodding in agreement before Twilight turns to the princesses and answers them in an assuring voice "you can count on us your majesties we wont let you down" the rest agreeing after making Celestia reply in a heartwarming tone "I knew you'd all be up to the challenge."

Pinkie Pie afterwards then started to ask in her cheerful tone "YAY! I call dibs on spending the 1st night at the bakery!" Making everypony in the room laugh at the comment Pinkie made, before all of them made their way out following Celestia and Luna to the next room, Fluttershy on the other hand who was staring back at the hourglass approaching closely to it, as she sees the sand creating another image as if it had a mind of its own, that being of the figure who she saw in her nightmares who was after the infant Florenza ,who was controlling a giant ,frightening, dragon in front of her ,making Fluttershy conclude to herself that the creature was Queen Hydia ,she soon started to squeal in fright after she saw the sand image of her charge her dragon directly at the poor frightened mare ,as it then roars in her face causing her to fly back to her friends in fright shouting "wait for me everypony!"

As she attempts to catch up to the others, she now had a new set of questions storming in her head after she attempted to get away, like was queen Hydia the one who was really after Florenza ,why did that castle she saw seem familiar, why did Hydia want eternal youth ,and the most recent one she had still unanswered who was Florenza ,and what kind of creature is Hydia to come after a poor ,defenseless, foal like her?

* * *

We then cut to the outside of Canterlot as Princess Celestia continues explaining further about the kingdom ,saying "in order to travel to Foalicia you must make your way straight to the north of here by boat until you arrive there ,and here is the boat you will all be traveling on to get there" as she then shows them a rowboat to fit 6 people ,only for Rainbow Dash to then talk out of place saying "whoa whoa whoa back up, we have to travel on boat in order to get there ,why cant we just fly there, or why cant Twilight just teleport us there?"

"Because Foalicia is a very sacred kingdom" Celestia began saying "the kingdom of Foalicia is protected through a type of special Pegasi magic that can not be countered by any alicorn or unicorn magic ,and it is capable of vanishing itself to outsiders who are not Pegasi of Foalicia ,it only welcomes visitors who either sail from far off lands or who travel on hoof" making Rainbow Dash understand the concept dumbfounded ,before Celestia approaches to Twilight and says "we'll be counting on you Twilight ,remember the fate of all Equestria lies in your hooves" placing her own hoof on her students shoulder ,as Twilight replies "I'll remember that Princess Celestia" before she along with her friends enter the boat awaiting the adventure that lies ahead.

Twilight then uses her magic to animate the oars and row them into the direction Celestia told them to go ,and as they make their way to Foalicia the Princesses then wish them all the good luck they can use, as Celestia then shouts at the adventurers "good luck and farewell my faithful student ,we will support you all the way until the day you return" Back with Twilight and the crew Twilight then announces to the others saying "alright girls, lets travel forth and show whoever this Hydia is that nothing can withstand our friendship when it comes to Equestria" but right when the others agree to this ,Fluttershy on the other hand ,in her mind still had a sinking feeling that whatever she and her friends are about to face, will test how much of a friend she really is.

**Another success please tell me if its gotton better but still now Fluttershy has more questions on her mind to answer but the real question is what surprises will be awaiting the mane 6 on their journey tune in for the next chapter I hope you enjoy it so far please review for those who like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the third chapter is up I hope you like it and as a bonus I even put in a reference off of a certain Disney princess movie lets see if you readers can find it and figure out which one it is but other than that I hope you enjoy the story so far and I will gladly be available to write more if you please**

After about hours and hours of traveling it was now night time, as we now see the mane 6 still on the boat to Foalicia each doing something to pass the time until they arrived. Twilight was using her horn to row the boat ,Rarity was curling her mane ,Applejack was helping Twilight row the boat ,while Pinkie Pie was talking with Rainbow Dash about what she plans to do when they arrive at Foalicia which is to throw a big party celebrating their own arrival ,and as for Fluttershy she was too busy staring down at the water as she continues to try to piece together all the questions she had in her head so far, but not one was answered as she then asks herself "oh whats the use, why should I care about some silly old Florenza whoever she is ,I'm sure that castle I saw in my nightmares was a coincidence that's all ,nothing for me to worry about except for what waits for us in Foalicia" before she continues to stare down at the clear blue sea.

Then after a few hours of staring into the deep blue ,she then decides to turn in early ,while the others continue with what they are doing, then after Fluttershy wished the ponies on board a good night, that's when she then drifted to sleep and started to have another dream about Florenza ,but this time it was completely different from the one she had 5 nights straight.

* * *

_This time we open in a scene that's completely different, the room seen was all colored in periwinkle with sea green curtains seen in a first person view ,all that can be heard was the screams of a mare that was so loud it can't even compare to a common griffins roar after the mare finishes we then see in front of the mare's point of view the same stallion from her last nightmare's Peace Keeper who was saying to the mare in front of her in anticipation "your almost there Timid come on give it one more push all that you got!" While the mare known as Timid does as the husband tells her to do, and before she knew it she let out one last scream of pain she had felt inside her for so long ,before passing out on the bed she lays on._

_We then cut to normal Person view as we then see the newly born Pegasus newly wrapped in a pink blanket that's being held by the proud father that is Peace Keeper ,while the filly's mother was recovering from her exhaustion from delivering her . Once she was ,Peace Keeper after gently handing her their new-born foal to his lovely (despite the messy hair) wife ,then whispers gently to her ear "just look at her Timid ,she surely is beautiful just like her mother" followed by a reply from his wife who whispered "oh Peace Keeper thank you" before the two Pegasi sit by each other to watch the child sleep in her mothers arms._

_Suddenly as the two continue to stare at their young sleeping foal ,we then hear a familiar female alicorn voice as she enters the room asking "hello may we come in" as the couple then turn to see standing right before them Princess Celestia herself, and right beside her was none other her younger sister princess Luna ,as they approach the parents to the newly born Filly as we then hear Luna ask the mother "how does it feel to be a mother so far Timid?" only for her to reply back in a calm soothing voice "so far very relaxing ,and a lot less stressful now" only for the white alicorn princess to then reply "yes parenting will be a tough job to handle once the child is born ,but I can assure you it will all be worth it once you get through some of the hardships you'll be facing."_

_"Thank you for the encouraging words of advice Celestia ,I'm sure they'll be really helpful to us when we're taking care of our little filly" Peacemaker says as he and his wife nuzzled together for warmth, while they look at their baby , then everything fell silent after a couple of hours ,only for Luna to break it by asking "so what shall thou call thine young one?" to which Timid replies warmly "well we've been thinking about it ,and I think we shall call her Florenza what do you think?"_

_Hearing this Celestia along with everypony else in the room agreed on the name with praise , Celestia then approves of it saying "Florenza it is congradulations" before Timid felt young Florenza stir into her mothers arms, as she slowly attempts to open her eyes and reveal them to be a beautiful shade of cyan, as they then stare at the mare beside her she cooed "hello little florenza ,welcome to the world I am your mother ,and the man beside me you see is your father" followed by a comment from Peace Keeper who said "nice to meet you" before the foal started extend both hooves out in joy to them, revealing to be very long, it did not matter though because her parents seeing her like this accepted her for who she, was and hope that someday her future turns out to be a successful one._

_As the scene of the couple and their newborn filly started to fade to black, we are then presented with a scene of a darkened cave just like the one seen in the hourglass as we are then shown the inside ,where we see the entire circular room filled to the brim with guards that look like indigo colored ponies, with yellow eyes , red manes ,and no cutie marks known as nightmares, in the center was a very large lit up cauldron ,and on the higher floor we then see what seems to be some sort of study, and coming out of it was the figure who was known as Hydia who was hidden in the shadows ,only to reveal herself to still be hidden under a black cloak ,and only revealing a pair of green eyes._

_ We then see her shocked expression as if something had gone wrong in her plans ,as she said to the guards below her "its incredible! Already 16 years, and still no sign of that little brat ,but how it's not like she vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" turning to her head guard who happens to wear a dark gray helmet, with a style similar to Nightmare Moon's ,who replies with a voice that sounds like a goblin" ah yes your grace everywhere we searched all over for little Florenza" followed by the others to reply in agreement, some simply made animal sounds, and some simply made sounds that did not come from any animal at all, as Hydia then decides to make sure she heard them correctly by asking "what about Canterlot, the Everfree forest, the Frozen North?"_

_"Yes Yes we searched all over forests, mountains ,houses, stables, and all the carriages and cradles" the head guard responds, Hydia who heard this, soon realized the reason why she couldn't find her ,as she tried to get her facts straight replying "so let me see if I understood you correctly. You mean to tell me that all these years, instead of searching for a mare of the age 16 ,you spent all these years looking for a foal?" They approve this question with simple nods to their queen, as she then suddenly begins to laugh hysterically at the reason why she didn't find Florenza ,as her men soon join her afterwards in the laughter._

_However while the guards continued their laughter ,Hydia then reaches frustration for the creatures that messed up their mission ,as she then begins to zap blue streaks of lightning at them punishing them for their foolishness ,while shouting to them "FOOLS! ,IDIOTS!, IMBECILES!" while her men where retreating from the circular throne room in both pain and regret for making her mad, leaving their queen all alone with all her anger spent on her idiotic men._

_By that time she then leaves to her throne where her study was asking herself "for 16 years how could I have let such imbeciles like those nightmares handle one measly task like that I feel so so disgraced so humiliated" while sulking in her throne until suddenly inspiration hit her as she then asks with a positive attitude "of course that's it why didn't I do this before its brilliant!" As she then gets up from her throne afterwards and makes her way to a very dark dungeon where she then summons before her a giant dark green dragon with the rim of his stomach a rich shade of blue with glowing red eyes and a blade at the tip of its tail whom she calls the Vorpal Dragon._

_"Oh mighty Vorpal Dragon" she calls out to it "with you teeth like knives, and your claws as sharp as thorns you are my last hope, search far and wide for a mare of 16, with hair as bright as a tulips ,and eyes as blue as the ocean, find her my pet and destroy anything that stands in your path!" Sending her out to find the young Florenza who apparently is now 16 years old ,which would explain how Saddle Arabia was in the state that Celestia had said in her letter ,as it continued to destroy the evacuated desert kingdom ,by the time it glared at all our computer screens , tablets and whatever your reading this from it then begins to roar a frightening ,blood curdling roar so loud, that after it happened..._

* * *

That's when Fluttershy awoke from another nightmare with a loud, frightened, scream that woke up the others from their rest too ,as she then takes a minute to come back to reality by breathing ,she then hears her unicorn friend Rarity from beside her ask "Fluttershy darling are you alright? you seem rather troubled?" To which Fluttershy answers shyly "oh I am, but it's nothing really honest" trying hard to hide the truth from her friends.

Twilight then approaches her afterwards, and asks "do you want to tell your friends about whats wrong?" Followed by Rainbow Dash ,who then flies right beside her and says "you know you can tell us anything Flutters ,we're all friends here come on " assuring her that they can be trustworthy friends ,making Fluttershy easily give in, while her friends gather around her to listen as she is saying "alright I'll tell you ,you see it all started like this..."

After about a few hours, Fluttershy had now explained to them everything ,the constant nightmare she had been having night after night, the fact that the castle she saw in the giant hourglass back in Canterlot somehow looked familiar to her other than seeing it in her nightmares, what information she knew of the creature they are up against ,and more importantly the foal named Florenza, leaving the others surprised at all the information coming from the pink haired mare's mouth.

"Sugercube thats aweful ,how come ya'll didn't tell us this before?" Applejack asked ,only for Fluttershy to then try to explain saying "I-I didn't want to bother anypony about it ,I just thought they where nightmares...Until now that is ,I'm sorry everypony I-I should be ashamed of myself ,you guys must not even want to talk to me anymore" as she lays back onto the wooden floor ,places her hooves on her eyes, and begin sobbing.

Placing a hoof around her in comfort ,Rainow Dash assures her that all is forgiven ,saying " awe Fluttershy don't say that that's not true ,you didn't know those nightmares where becoming a reality nopony knew ,we're still your friends no matter what" this made Fluttershy dry the tears from her eyes with her left hoof, as she then asks "do you realy mean it Rainbow Dash?"

"Of course" answers the rainbow haired pony assuringly ,before Pinkie Pie cuts into the conversation saying in a positive manner "in fact now I'm even more nervouscited, not only are we facing some meanie named Hydia ,we're also saving somepony by the name of Florenza's life from her too! Who is Florenza anyways Fluttershy?" turning back to the timid pony.

Fluttershy however only answered her saying "I-I don't really know who she is really ,all I know about her is that her parents abandoned her when she was a foal to save her life ,and that 16 years have passed since anypony ever saw her, that and Hydia was never able to find her that long" only for Twilight to then announce "well I can promise you by the time we arrive to Foalicia and put an end to her plans ,Florenza wherever she is and Equestria will be safe once more."

Hearing this surprises the shy pony, as she then asks in concern "do you really mean that Twilight?" Applejack then answers for her ,saying " of course she does sugar cube ,cause as long as we all stick by each other, no pony or dragon or anything can ever take us down, our friendship ain't ever gonna die when we're together" cheering Fluttershy up ,as she replies "thanks everypony ,that really means allot from my friends, I really appreciate your supporting words" the 6 ponies then get together for a big group hug, before they continue their journey, with Twilight announcing to her friends "come on everypony lets keep going Foalicia awaits us!"

**What will our little pony friends come across on their journey to Foalicia what dangers will await them on their journey those are questions that will be answered in the next chapter I hope you enjoyed this one though if you do please leave me a good review and for those who figured out the Disney reference used in this chapter good for you but don't expect any prize however this is a fanfiction story mind you not a contest. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sorry if I haven't posted in a while I have been having some minor setbacks keeping me from this story but now I post a new chapter for all to enjoy and for those of you wondering when Discords going to show up don't you worry I'm planning on having him appear somewhere in this story just be a little more patient I promise Discord will get his time to shine but for now please enjoy the chapter**

The next morning came as we see the mane 6 still at sea ,as Twilight is then seen continuously rowing the boat while the others where helping out with their assigned duties on the boat ,Rarity was helping Twilight with rowing the boat ,Rainbow Dash was making sure no rain cloud ever touched the rowboat they're on, Pinkie was providing snacks that consisted of candy that had been in her hair unaffected for some reason, Applejack took the liberty of rehydrating Twilight and Rarity if one of them where to tire out, and Fluttershy gave herself the task of taking care of the others if they get sick or injured.

"So Twilight how much longer till we reach Foalicia, its starting to feel like forever now" complained Rainbow Dash after she took care of the last cloud that came their way ,Twilight who heard this then answered Rainbow Dash's question saying "according to what this map Celestia sent, it should be right through these mountains" referring to the twin mountains above them ,adding in "so Foalicia is not much farther" ever since Twilight became an alicorn ,she eventually learned how to send and receive letters to and from Celestia with her new ability without the need of Spike, since then whenever Spike was busy elsewhere, she would send them to the princess herself . This morning she received a map from Princess Ceslestia by the time she woke up to help the mane 6 find their way to Foalicia.

And so far after passing the mountains the mane 6 finally reach their destination of Foalicia ,as Twilight announced "alright everypony we've finally arrived" as she along with the others see right before them a ginormous wall blocking their view of the kingdom, the only thing seen where the towers to the castle of Foalicia, no sound was heard however all was quiet at least too quiet .All the ponies where all in wow about the outer perimeter and how amazing it was, but Fluttershy on the other hand after seeing this in a different perspective ,said in worry "I don't know if we should go in, it looks kind of scary if you ask me" only for Rainbow Dash to assure her its fine saying "awe come on Flutters there's nothing to be scared off, we'll be just fine" followed by Rarity who then adds in "appearances can be deceiving after all Fluttershy dear" then right in front of her Pinkie then comments in joy "besides, I bet it will be super duper extremely whoopty dooper fun inside if we go in."

But once Pinkie quickly took hold of Twilight and Rarity's oars and rowed past an entrance under the wall however, she and the others where all in for a shocking surprise once they surfaced on Foalicia ground, instead of the peaceful ,happy, full of life kingdom they where shown before in the hourglass, it was instead a lifeless, miserable, colorless ghost town much to the ponies shock and disappointment ,the life forms such as the flowers and trees where all wilted and lifeless ,all the buildings around the darkened castle where all decayed and in ruin ,and there was not a sign of any pony or animal to be found, each of the mane 6's hopes suddenly began to feel crushed by the environment around them ,especially Pinkie Pie the most as we then see her start to tear up seeing such a horrible sight.

"What could have happened here" Twilight asked herself as she got a good look at the ruins before her ,as Rarity then adds into her worry "this cant be right, wh-where's all the giant fancy buildings?", Followed by Pinkie who was then cracking in her voice "w-where are all the fun places?", Rainbow Dash then replies next asking "where are all the pegasi ponies?" ,Then finally Fluttershy asks her question saying "and where are all the animals and wild life?" Only for Twilight to then conclude "whatever happened to Foalicia and its citizens, I'm pretty sure that this whoever did was not Hydia's handy work alone, however it seems this mess looks like its been done by some sort of magic more powerful than an alicorn's."

Hearing this the others ponies in surprise, where all doubting such a thing could be possible "wait just a minute, are we hearing you right Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked her alicorn friend ,only for Rarity to understand the situation asking "you believe this mess was caused by something more powerful than the princesses ,now that's ridiculous Twilight I hardly don't believe it myself, what sort of creature responsible for this destruction could possibly even more powerful than princess Celestia?"

Suddenly before the question could be answered however ,a loud vibrating roar echoed across the entire area shaking the ground as it did ,and once the ponies realized this we then hear Twilight respond to Rarity's question ,saying "perhaps something that can make a noise that loud" with a frightened look on her face "what in tarnation's was that making all that ruckus?" Applejack asks afterwards in concern, followed by Twilight who then checked around her perimeter for the source of the noise, saying "I don't know but whatever made that noise, we can rule out that that must be how Hydia managed to destroy Saddle Arabia ,now the next question is what destroyed it and this once peaceful place and how?"

Fluttershy after she noticed something big and terrifying hovering above them ,she then gave her answer to Twilight ,as she then shook in fear at the sight before her eyes "eek um Twilight, I think I just found it!" Squeaked the yellow mare pointing a hoof toward a ginormous being coming straight toward them ,which happened to be a dragon not just any dragon however it was actually the same dragon Hydia sent to search for Florenza, much to her surprise and fright ,once it caught a glimpse of the mane 6 in its sights.

Once it did ,the creature then let out a very loud and frightening roar shaking the ground below the elements of harmony in the process ,after doing so thats when the creature then begins to charge at them in full speed ,leaving the mares no other choice but to run from the creature chasing them ,as they go into different directions. Fluttershy however still traumatized by the sight of the creature before her up close left her completely motionless for about 6 seconds, before she could react to its appearance before her.

But by the time she snapped out of her trauma to escape it however ,she was already too late to do so once the blade tailed dragon then managed to grab ahold of the timid Pegasus pony by the ribs with its sharp claws, as it then attempts to lift her off the ground and fly away with her to who knows where this poor timid ponies fate will be sealed , she then let out a scream of fright shouting "HHEEEEEEELP!". "Fluttershy!" Twilight shouted by the time she heard her yellow friends cry for help ,also alerting the others as they noticed what was happening to their now frightened friend.

As the horrid, scaly ,creature flew off with the timid pony, Rainbow Dash then flies after it shouting at it "you let Fluttershy go you ugly ,overgrown, salamander" attempting to charge at the thing hoping to make it let Fluttershy go, but right when she punches the thing on its stomach, the blow didn't affect the creature what so ever its as if its body was made of cement ,instead Rainbow Dash felt her hoof in enormous amounts of pain as she howls in pain afterwards ,but it was still powerful enough to have the dragon notice her ,and attempt to knock her back onto the ground hard with just a swift of its blade tipped tail.

"Rainbow Dash!" Cried the yellow mare still grasped in very sharp claws ,along with the other ponies before she hit the ground with a long slash mark that cut through the rainbow haired ponies chest diagonally, by the time the others arrived at her aid to witness this, Twilight then replies to her Pegasis friend in worry "Rainbow Dash oh no ,are you ok?" As we then cut to Rainbow Dash on the ground with that cut on her chest ,along with an aching head severely broken wings ,and sprained knees who replies "I'm fine, just a few scratches but I can still- AH my wings!" before she attempted to fly after them again, only to feel massive amounts of pain on her wings.

The dragon above them then commences to fly at the unsuspecting ponies charging at them with full speed, leaving Twilight and her friends no other alternative but to move out of the creatures way as fast as they could before it could attack, afterwards they then notice an abandoned buildings they could run to for cover , before it could attack again. Twilight however now had another idea in mind once she saw some of the creatures capabilities, and went through her plan with the remaining 3 with haste, explaining "alright everypony listen up I have an idea ,Pinkie you take cover and see if you can try and help Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack you guys come with me ,we're going to try and save Fluttershy from that thing come on hurry!" And without wasting time ,Applejack And Rarity follow Twilight after the dragon while Pinkie Pie stayed behind to try and help out the poor wounded Rainbow Dash.

After six minutes chasing the dragon, the trio finally catch up to it then when they do Applejack then turns her head toward her leader, as she then asks her "alright Twi now what do we do next?" Then after glancing at the dragon real carefully ,Twilight then hatches another idea saying "alright I got it, Rarity you distract the dragon, Applejack you try to slow it down ,and I'll try to free Fluttershy got it?" After they replied by nodding their head in agreement, Twilight then signals for the plan to commence saying "alright then ,Rarity your on" signaling the white unicorn to take the lead and try to distract it ,while Twilight and Applejack attempt to successfully stay out of its sights while Rarity attempts to think up a way to distract it.

Then suddenly by the time she figured out a way to distract it ,Rarity then put her plan in action. Meanwhile we then cut to Fluttershy who was still attempting to break free from the dragons grasp, as she then decides to take a different approach with her captor by timidly asking it "w-w-where are you taking me? Please put me down I don't want to go" seeing how there was nothing she could do to stop it in her current state, as it then continues its flight through the destroyed city ,only to be stopped by a loud crying noise to be heard coming from right below it ,which happened to be Rarity lying on the ground seemingly crying her heart out while ,one of her back legs was seen crushed under a pile of broken wood and small rocks the size of parasprites, catching the creatures attention as it then begins to approach her.

"Oh somepony please help me, my foot is stuck under this pile of rocks and I cant get it out, and worst of all I just had it hooficured oh wah!" Rarity whined successfully getting the beasts attention ,as it then goes directly toward her ,but right when it was about to attack her the purple haired unicorn then yelled over at her cowpony friend "now Applejack!" After fooling the dragon with her drama queen like acting skills ,only for Applejack to then lasso the creature by the muzzle with her rope ,tightening its mouth shut while Rarity who then got her hoof out of the pile, to use her magic to pick up the rocks and pieces of destroyed buildings and throw them at the monster before her, hoping to keep its attention focused on her while Applejack attempted to hold the creature into place making sure it doesn't fly away.

Seeing the opportunity given to her Twilight then proceeded to execute her part of the plan and free Fluttershy by running up to the creatures hands and attempting to free her from its grasp by using her magic to pry open its fingers and free the poor frightened captive, when she successfully does Fluttershy was finally released from the creatures grasp ,Twilight then assures Fluttershy her safety saying "don't worry Fluttershy, your in safe hands now " only for the dragon to then prove her wrong by using its wings to then swat Twilight away to a wall 3 inches away from the struggle, then recaptures Fluttershy, right when she's about to escape again this time using its tail to coil around her.

Then afterwards the dragon then manages to get rid of Applejack by trying to tug on the hope shutting his mouth ,and swinging her toward Rarity knocking both ponies out thus freeing its jaws, witnessing her friends misery Fluttershy then angrily glares at the dragon ,as she then finally finds courage to say to the being "you monster ,how can you do such a terrible thing especially to my **friends!** Do you even care about other ponies feelings being hurt that does it! If you don't Let me go right now ,I'm going to give you the stare mister DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Hearing her say this the dragon then brings the timid filly to his face with his tail so as to see if she wasn't kidding around ,but when he did that's when Fluttershy then glared at it giving it the intimidating stare trying to make it let her go ,but after looking deeply into the creatures burning red eyes stare back at her with confidence ,Fluttershy despite being very afraid tried to keep up her stare on the creature as much as she could ,until the creature then started to let out a blasting roar in front of her not only blowing her mane back ,but also breaking down Fluttershy's confidence and making her return to being frightened by it as she now stars at the creature with fear in her teary eyes.

Suddenly right when she was almost on the verge of crying ,she then heard something or someone laughing at her but there was no one else around ,other than her, the frightening dragon, and her unconscious friends at least that's what she thought, until she heard someone talking to her saying "foolish Pegasus pony, did you actually believe you can beat a Vorpal Dragon by just looking at him ,you must either be the stupidest pony that ever lived ,or the craziest" then followed by another voice replying to the previous one ,saying "and lets not forget what she tried earlier, real smooth 'oh help me somepony help me I'm so scared' WIMP! " Before the two voices then continue to laugh at her more.

While the two voices where doing so ,Fluttershy then noticed on the dragon's back the source of where the voices where coming from ,then seeing a pair of actual human beings sitting on the dragons back laughing at her, while the dragon ceases his flying to then present Fluttershy to the people responsible for capturing her ,one of them was tall and thin with red frizzy hair that reached the top of her back ,wearing a pink polka dot bow on the front of her hair, a sweater the color of aquamarine ,with blue overalls with purple worn down shoes, while the other one beside her was short and round with black hair tied in pigtails ,wearing a pan on her head ,along with a scarlet red dress ,with an apron a brighter shade and red slippers ,who then notices the dragons tail holding the captured prisoner up to them ,and says to the person next to her "oh looky here Draggle, it looks like we caught ourselves another Pegasus pony what luck huh" this lead Fluttershy to believe that the humans before her where the ones behind the attack on Foalicia.

"Indeed Reeka and just look at how she squirms ,what a fighter" replies the other referred to as Draggle while the other named Reeka replies back in sarcasm "yeah a fighter who is a complete and total scaredy cat, whose even afraid to fight back" then as they laugh all poor Fluttershy could do now was give in to the fact that she was captured and silently cry . Suddenly ,Reeka then orders the dragon to give them the prisoner so they could get a better look at her ,and once she was relinquished to the two mortal females ,Reeka then attempts to hold her down while the other female Draggle then commences to inspect (harass) her.

Starting by caressing her long pink mane, Draggle then begins to compliment on it stating how soft it is, before we move on to Reeka who was still holding Fluttershy in a full nelson slowly caressing her wings in the process, saying "and just take a feel of these wings firm yet soft like a cloud" while poor Fluttershy was trying to break free from her strong grasp ,Draggle then moves her hand toward her soft body and begins to slowly rub on it, while stating to Reeka "I bet its not as soft as the rest of her ,this will be a perfect gift for Hydia after we're done with her" hearing her name come out of one of the females mouths ,Fluttershy's fears have been confirmed that these women where also serving under Queen Hydia as well ,and that she really was behind the attack on Foalicia but what these two plan to do with the shy pony made her wonder what it was.

That is until she saw the skinny one named Draggle pull from her overall pocket a shiny metal scalpel ,frightening the shy Pegasus once she figured out what they where planning to do with her when Draggle says "oh boy once mothers done with you my pretty ,I promise your not gonna be around to see what an amazing fur coat your going to be ,after Hydia feeds on your pretty little face and me and my sister here are gonna make sure of that" holding the sharp tool over the unguarded base of her wing signifying that she is going to cut both her wings off before they reach their destination so she wont escape, leaving Fluttershy to then scream in fear as she then begs the two mortals to not harm her and set her free.

However right before she could even apply the sharp tool to the yellow pony's skin ,it was then struck out of her hand by a small rock that was somehow thrown at Draggle's hand, causing her to accidently fling the tool right onto the dragon's right hind leg stabbing it in the process, causing the dragon to then let out a roar of pain then it commences to fly around wildly like a bull at a rodeo ,as it then attempts to almost knock of the passengers ,only for Draggle to the grab a hold of the dragons tail ,while Reeka who let go of Fluttershy by mistake ,then grabs onto her sister as they and the dragon began to fly all over the area up until they weren't seen anymore, also leaving Fluttershy to fall to the ground below ,while she attempted to flap her wings as fast as they can go to try and prevent it from happening but to no avail.

Poor Fluttershy was left no other choice but to curl herself up into a ball before she could even reach the ground, however when she did instead of falling into the ground at full force she was then suddenly stopped midway from the ground, and it was Twilight Sparkle herself who prevented her from this fate with her horn forming a purple aura around her unsuspecting friend, before setting her down gently on the ground while the timid filly was still in a ball frightened by what had just happened ,only for Applejack after she and Rarity regained consciousness to then try and comfort her ,saying "its alright now sugar cube your safe now" making Fluttershy uncurl to see friendly faces around her again.

"Twilight, Applejack ,Rarity your all ok!" Fluttershy responds with joy after seeing her friends up close and personal ,then hugging the alicorn before her in joy, only for Twilight to then respond saying "we're all fine now Fluttershy, there's nothing to fear as long as there's friends by your side to help you, but there will be a time in some point where we wont be able to help you ,and you'll have to face the danger alone no matter what the cost ,you have to face it if your ever alone promise you'll do that someday Fluttershy?" And right after letting her go ,Fluttershy then says to her timidly "O-ok I-I will ,I just hope that day doesn't come at all" only for Applejack to then assure her of it saying "awe don't you worry none about it Flutters, as long as we're still by yer side there aint nopony or no anything that'll ever spread us apart" only for Twilight and the others to then agree to the cowponies word, before Twilight announces "come on ponies lets get back to the others, they might still be waiting for us" before the 4 elements of harmony make their way back to the shelter where Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash where ,for some well earned rest.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the castle of Foalicia in the afternoon, we then see at the front entrance the 2 women the mane 6 encountered .Earlier after their crazy ride they managed to remove the scalpel from the creature ,then it managed to drop the 2 female mortals into a ditched filled with water infested with an assortment of piranhas that attacked the two after they fell in , and now they are then seen entering the castle ,dripping with water, and with bite marks all over their body along with some parts of their clothing torn ,and a piranha or two still attached to them with their sharp teeth ,while they argued with each other about the unfortunate disaster that occurred ,blaming each other for what happened and for their current situation.

"Let me handle using the knife, I promise to be really careful with it " the fat one named Reeka said ,possibly mimicking her sisters words before encountering the mane 6, before the thin one named Draggle while pulling off a piranha from her shoulder, replies " hey I was careful with it ,it was that purple pony that knocked it out of my hands ,besides you made me drop it" Reeka while squeezing water from her skirt, then answers her sister angrily asking "what how is this all my fault?" Only for Draggle after successfully getting a piranha to let go of her, to then reply "you could have warned me about the rock coming at me ,but you didn't and now look what happened."

Angered by her sister accusation ,she then turns the blame on her replying "oh yeah well how do I know you intended to drop the knife on purpose, I wasn't the one holding it you know besides, if it wasn't for you carelessly waving it around like a amateur magician, we wouldn't be like this, so basically this makes it your fault" Draggle then counters this after finding a way to blame it all on her sister ,saying "well you where the one who dropped that pony we captured ,I bet if it wasn't for your buttery fingers we could have still had it in our grasp!"

Soon for 50 seconds the two sisters tried to blame each other for what happened, only to be ceased by a roaring voice telling them to stop before a shadowed silhouette appeared right before them in a cloud of purple smoke which happened to be Hydia ,before adding in "you where both to blame for what happened out there ,instead of searching all Equestria for that child Florenza ,you instead chose to lollygag with a bunch of accursed outsider ponies and failing to capture them ,you should both be ashamed of yourselves" leaving the two sisters to then hang their heads in shame ,as we then hear them simultaneously respond saying "sorry mother."

However after Hydia heard what their daughters said, a look in her eyes went from disappointment to offence, angrily asking the two girls before her "what was that name you called me?" Making the two sisters recoil in fear, realizing what they called the woman before them "oh did we just say, ha ha no we meant to say queen Hydia not mother. Mother what no no ,we said Hydia not mother" Draggle said "what Mother oh no no no no no no we said Hydia, you must be hearing things your majesty ,I swear we did not say mother" said Reeka both at the same time, before the wicked queen shouted "SILENCE I heard what you called me, I heard you two call me MOTHER!" Before magically slamming the door behind the two frightened sisters.

"B-but you are our m-mommy after all Queen Hyd-d-d-dia" Draggle said defending the fact that Hydia truly was their mother ,only making her more angry as she then replies "you dare call me the most powerful witch in all the kingdom your mother, and in my presence no less HA! I may have been the one who raised you two, but unless you two can both be successful in being truly evil like myself and capture Florenza without making complete fools of yourselves, I FORBID YOU TO SAY THAT YOU ARE MY DAUGHTERS OR CALL ME YOUR MOTHER!" Thus frightening the two with the thundering appearance of her anger before them ,making them apologize for what they did promising not to do so again ,and begging her not to hurt them because of this ,making her cease her current action afterwards.

When she does ,she then glares at her two daughters frightened looks on their faces, before she turns her back to them and continues the previous conversation ,as she says "this aside ,no matter whose to blame for this ,we still have time to correct this minor setback while we continue to search for that Florenza , first let us deal with our unexpected new guests and I know just how to do it" before she picks her daughters off the ground, and whispers to them her plan on how to deal with the elements of harmony, before all three of them let out one wicked simultaneous maniacal laughter in agreement with whatever her plan is going to be before we then fade to black.

**Hopefully you all enjoyed my story and as always please give me the best review you've got and I hope it pleases you how I did it and I promise in the next chapter we'll see what Hydia plans to do with the mane 6 I hope you all liked my story so far and please no flames or trolls I'm trying really**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is now up and just a reminder I do require you to review this story if you want me to keep going and so far I have 2 chapters with no reviews so here's my proposition either review the story or I wont work on it anymore as simple as that**

Later that night back in the abandoned building Twilight and the others where hiding in ,we now find each of them concerning themselves over what happened today , while Fluttershy was tending to Rainbow Dash's wound from the fight while she was lying on an abandoned matress ,Rarity was in a conversation with Twilight and Applejack was comforting Pinkie while she cries saying "I know Pinkie ,I know things are bad now, but don't you worry none no more Rainbow Dash is fixen to get better soon ,and everypony is safe now" however Pinkie then replies in honesty while sobbing "but that's not the reason why I'm crying, I'm crying because (sniff) because all the places I wanted to visit in Foalicia are GONE! ,ALL GONE ,ALL GONE!" Continuing to cry huge alligator tears.

Twilight meanwhile who was continuing her conversation with Rarity about what was out there ,in which Twilight knew was a Vorpal dragon which she describes as indestructible beings that can only be attacked through its limbs ,and that its species have been believed to be extinct for years ,but seeing one actually appear before her and her friends ,Twilight then wonders to herself how can a creature that had been extinct for over a long time ago still be living to this day?

"You cant really trust everything you read darling ,besides you saw that thing out there try and capture poor Fluttershy ,what more do you need to know in order to prove it to you" Rarity replies to her naïve friend with disbelief, followed by Pinkie Pie who then yells out to her 2 arguing companions "and don't forget he's the meanie mc meaniepants who destroyed all the super, happy, fun places here and turned them all into a sad, dull colorless, landfills, and who almost killed Dashie and didn't once said to us a single HELLO!" after the realization that her hopes have been crushed at the claws of such a horrifying creature, before she returns to crying but this time it was even louder than ever, as she then cries onto Applejack's shoulder while the cowpony comforts her sad friend.

Fluttershy after se finishes treating Rainbow Dash's wounds, then adds in " what's more Hydia is having it controlled by a couple of strange beings named Draggle and Reeka ,and I wonder what kind of beings are they ,why was that dragon they where riding going after me, and what's more what connection do those two strange creatures have with Hydia?" as Twilight and Rarity then walk over to her and place a hoof around her, Rarity assures her "I'm sure whatever those horrid creatures where ,or whatever the reason that dragon wanted to captured you ,I assure you that it will not happen again not as long as we're around that is."

"Because we're friends and friends stick together" Twilight adds in cheering Fluttershy up in the process ,before she says "well its getting late lets all get some shut eye ponies, and pick up our journey where we left off tomorrow good night everypony" with the others responding to Twilight back with a good night as well, but seeing there was not a bed in sight except for the mattress Rainbow Dash was recovering on, the others had no other alternative but to sleep on the floor much to Rarity's disgust.

Then as the other ponies started to drift off into a nights awaited rest ,Fluttershy before she could do so as well then heard a groggy voice right across from her calling her name ,and when she saw where it came from it turned out to be Rainbow Dash slowly waking up from resting, as she tries to pick herself up while straining her body in the process ,only for Fluttershy to remind her that she was still wounded and needed rest ,only for Rainbow Dash to then reply "Flutters your ok, I'm glad" staring at her with a smile on her face, Fluttershy then whispers to her "I'm glad your ok too Rainbow Dash , I thought we lost you" Rainbow Dash then pats her Pegasus friend on the head, before she says "thanks to you apparently" noticing her bandaged wings, before the two shared an emotional hug together after thanking each other for what they have done during the encounter with the dragon.

Afterwards the two then decided to get some sleep as well ,as we then see Fluttershy who was now lying down in a comfortable position on the floor she then looks back at her cyan colored friend one last time, giving her one last smile before going to sleep ,we then turn to Rainbow living her the exact same thing ,before saying to her" night Flutters sweet dreams" before falling asleep as well.

When she does she then finds herself dreaming about something else ,other than the nightmare she had been having before ,she was now having a different type of dream.

_We see in the middle of the plain fields of Ponyville the mane 6 having a peaceful picnic together like the one seen on the day they received an invitation to the Canterlot wedding ,but after a few minutes of Fluttershy and the others enjoying each others company ,we then slowly see everything start to fall apart and come into ruins around them ,then when Fluttershy tried to stand behind one of her friends for protection, they somehow disappeared and now she was alone ,no matter how many times she tried to call out their names._

_Then right before anything else can happen the surroundings all around, soon began to vanish as well, until soon it was only Fluttershy by herself in a completely white background ,now more frightened then ever. Suddenly we then hear an even cackle come from out of nowhere before Fluttershy then notices her shadow start to grow right in front of her ,then it rises from the ground and takes the form of herself in a shadowy form ,except for one little difference a silhouette of sharp teeth that developed on its face frightening poor Fluttershy even more. _

_"What's the matter pony?" Asks the shadowy version of herself "afraid of your own shadow?" As Fluttershy attempts to escape the cackling shadow afterwards, she soon finds herself being tripped before realizing that the thing she was running from was her own shadow after all ,after being brought towards it ,the shadow then begins to tie her up with its own body, making poor Fluttershy try to squirm and wriggle, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it from whatever it was going to do to her ,even if she attempted to use the stare on her own shadow ,it doesn't have any eyes to stare down to she Fluttershy was helpless._

_Once the creature has her where she wants her, it then whispers into her ear in a voice different from before "you cant run forever little Pegasus ,you know what must be done, you know what you have to do ,you know what must be done ,I cant wait forever" Fluttershy then answers the being as she replies "I-I don't know what your talking about ,why do you want me, w-who are you?" Fluttershy whimpered as the shadow then went to her other ear, and replied "you know who I am my dear ,and I know you have something I want ...Your youth and beauty" caressing her hair pink silky mane ,while the shy pony then lets out a loud hiccup when she realized who her shadow was._

_"Q-Q-Queen Hydia!" Fluttershy said with shock, as the shadow then replies to her in a soothing voice "that's right my little pony, you know I cant wait around for Florenza forever someone or somepony in your case, has to take her place until I find her" Fluttershy however, after realizing that she was that somepony Hydia meant ,attempted to try and break free once more by the time she heard Hydia's offer ,before saying "no I wont do it ,you cant make me!" This didn't stop Hydia however for she then replies in an assuring voice "oh but you will ,one way or the other you will give me what I want!"_

_Suddenly before she said more ,more shadows appeared in silhouettes of the women she encountered surrounding her ,while Hydia adds in "even if I have to pick your friends off one by one or even destroy every inch of Equestrian land ,you will come to me and give me WHAT I WANT WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT! "and while she says this the two other shadows then begin to envelope her into total darkness , pulling on her wings ,her tail ,and her mane to hold her down while they did so, as Hydia cackled all the while, soon Fluttershys entire body was then enveloped into the darkness of the shadows around her while she tries to break free , pretty soon as one of her eyes was now the only thing still clinging to light ,as she then heard Hydia say these words before being completely enveloped into darkness "YOU WILL BE MINE!"_

**Uh oh poor Flutters what will she do will her friends be able to help her out who knows but for now I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always please review and I'm sorry if I seemed harsh on you its just that I like hearing what you thought of a chapter or two and know if you like it or not so foget what I said if you want to review when you feel like it its fine anyways until the next chapter please review and thank you for you Attention.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if some scenes in this chapter are too short or too rushed but I think I've kept you waiting long enough onto the next chapter.**

Fluttershy after what she went through in the dream woke up with a scream before panting heavily trying to regain her breath ,as she then hiccupped softly turning her attention to the other mares with her to see if she did not disturb them from their sleep, luckily she didn't but unfortunately she was left with more questions relating to her nightmare, how does Hydia know about where she and her friends came from ,who where Draggle and Reeka, and more importantly why does Hydia only want the element of kindness to fill in for Florenza?

She then steps outside the shelter only to see that the sun was starting to come up, as she then began to travel all over what remained of Foalicia to look around and find if anyone else may have survived from the havoc wreaking creature from last night, but while walking around ruin after ruin for 5 hours, she sadly found out there was nopony to be found anywhere, but what did catch Fluttershy's ear however was the sound of music that came from the now abandoned animal shelter she stopped at, curious to know what was playing such a sweet melody she decided to go in and see for herself what it was.

Once she entered she looked around only to see the shelter in a trashed mess, bird cages where wrecked open, no animals where seen in sight ,and for ones that where seen where only in a decaying state of death. Seeing all this made Fluttershy cringe and shrink with fear when she saw such carnage, but the music she heard continued to lure her further inside much to her displeasure, but she just had to find the source of what was making such beautiful music no matter what the cost ,as she then attempts to avoid looking at the suffering of poor innocent animals ,while threatening to hold back any tears of regret from falling out while she walks.

Soon enough she then finally comes across the source of the song where the animal playroom was, which happened to be a small music box located on a counter located on the far right of the room ,aside from the destroyed play area ,animal food thrown on the floor, along with some cupboard drawers, and some broken glass. Fluttershy was able to carefully pass through to the music box afterwards, which was the same color as her mane, opened to reveal a tiny pair of figures of what looks like a pair of butterfly's waltzing to the motion of the music, and all Fluttershy did was stare in amazement at such a beautiful sight and say "my goodness, that's the most beautiful sound I ever heard but whose was it?" Wondering who the music box used to belonged to, and what it was doing in a destroyed shelter?

As the music continued to play ,Fluttershy soon found herself remembering a similar song like this she heard once in Cloudsdale when she was a Foal ,whenever she had trouble sleeping, her mother named Posey would sing to put her to sleep, usually singing the song played on the music box , as the song on the music box began to replay the song ,Fluttershy decided to sing along to the rhythm of the music box.

She sang as if she where actually onstage feeling as though she had gotten over stage fright ,then as she finished she then heard somepony behind her clapping for the performance she displayed which happened to be Applejack ,who commented "well saddle me up to a wheelbarrow full a zap apples ,that there was the most gosh darn best singin' I ever heard sugar cube" frightening the timid Pegasus ,who replies shyly "eep oh Applejack ,thank you I-I'm glad you enjoyed it" rubbing the back of her mane afterwards with a flushed red face.

Applejack then approaches her then asking "so what where ya doin' up so early in the morning ,and who where ya singing to in here?" Fluttershy did the best she could to answer both questions, replying "well you see I had another nightmare and I couldn't sleep ,so I went out to look around and see if any pony or any animal had possibly survived what happened here that was hiding ,and then I heard this strange music box in here, I was singing along to right..." But as Fluttershy turned her head to show her the music box, she found when all of a sudden she noticed it was gone ,much to Applejack's confusion when she asked "uh... What music box sugar cube?"

Fluttershy could not believe her eyes the music box that laid on the table a few seconds ago was gone, but why, when, and how? She wondered to herself as Applejack placed a hoof around her shoulder, and said "I'm sure it don't matter anyway sugar cube, come on lets get back to the others before they wake up and find out we're gone." "O-ok" Fluttershy replies, as Applejack attempts to take her back.

"Um hey Applejack" Fluttershy asks her cowpony friend "I forgot to ask, what are you doing up so early?" Applejack then answers her saying "honey, when you're raised on a barn like I was, you get used to wakin' up early when it comes to farmin' ,still that nightmare ya had must have been mighty serious makin' ya wake up this early too" to that Fluttershy simply answers "you have no idea."

Unknown to them however that they where under the careful watch of the evil Queen Hydia and her 2 wicked henchwomen glaring at them through an image from a cauldron,we then hear Hydia respond to this sight with a sick grin on her face ,as she lets out a wicked cackle before saying "enjoy the sights of Foalicia my little ponies ,because it will be the last thing you'll ever see once I get through with you" fading to black afterwards.

Once the two other elements regrouped with the others once more at the shelter ,Twilight who woke up along with the remaining mane approaches the two then asking "where have you two been ,I was looking all over the shelter for you guys?" Hugging the two afterwards before Fluttershy replies "sorry for making you worry Twilight, I was just taking an early stroll, and Applejack went looking for me when she realized I was gone" hearing this, Twilight then turns to Applejack to verify if she's telling the truth given she's the element of honesty.

"Um.. Yeah of course I was woke up and found Fluttershy was nowhere in the room ,so I decided to look for her while ya'll where sleeping" Applejack confirmed relieving Twilight if her worry ,then Fluttershy thanks her for the back up behind Twilights back, before they moved on to continue their mission.

Later that day after hours and hours of traveling all over the area ,it soon started to get more and more hot and the mane 6 eventually ran out of food and water after just the first 4 minutes of traveling, soon enough the ponies where soon growing weaker and weaker by each second, especially Pinkie Pie who was doing all the moaning and crying up to a point where the others cant bare to hear her any longer "I'm so thirsty right" Pinkie whined ,as she soon began to sweat. Only for Rarity to finally say something to her sarcastically saying "go suck on a cactus why don't you?"

Seeing one coincidently as they walk by, Pinkie then decides to take Rarity's advice and suck on it, only for Pinkie to then get stung all over her mouth area feeling an incredible amount of pain as she proclaims about the cactus ,saying "Hal less catis tate lie parkapie (Hey this cactus tastes like it porcupine)" sticking out her tongue to show her friends what she was sucking on (remember kids Pinkie is always doing cartoonish stuff so don't try this at home) after showing her friends a needle infested mouth, she then shakes all of the needles of as if hey where nothing ,and miraculously recovers before they continue the mission they where assigned.

Later it was now the afternoon as we then see the mane in an abandoned town square tuckered out from searching ,that Rainbow Dash then concluded the results of their search saying "well its official after searching all over this landfill of a kingdom for survivors the entire day, I think that its safe to say that there are none anywhere ,and we spent all day running around the area for nothing ,and worst of all aside from most of my body recovering ,my wings are still a wreck from the last fight yesterday, and my hoofs are killing me right now" as she laid on her stomach in the dirt ,exhausted from so much traveling.

Twilight after hearing Rainbow Dash's conclusion, then reassures everypony not to give up all hope saying "well at least it couldn't get worse than this, and this is beyond worse" only to then hear one of the familiar voices from last night call out to the ponies, saying "why thank you little purple one, we try our best to be as bad as can be" the ponies then turn to the source of the voice ,to which it was Daggle along with Reeka standing over them on a big pile of rocks ,much to the ponies dislike for them and much to Fluttershy's horror seeing their ugly faces again.

"You know Hydia was really disappointed when you got away from us last time little ponies" Draggle says to the mane 6 as she then steps down to their level, followed by Reeka lagging close behind ,while Fluttershy along with the rest of the mane 6 tried their best to step away from them ,only for Reeka to then reply in an assuring voice "but this time however we're gonna make sure it doesn't happen again" then pulling out a 20 gallon empty container of gasoline much to the ponies surprise ,Draggle then says with a wicked grin on her face "even if it means taking you all down one by one" before taking out a match from her pocket, lighting it up and throwing it onto the ground causing a humongous wildfire to light up the surrounding area , driving a wedge between each member of the mane 6 ,while they try to move away from the part of the ground soaked in gasoline in the process.

When the fire lit up it also separated the mane from each other ,now Twilight ,Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie where stranded in one area ,Rarity, and Applejack where stranded at another, and Fluttershy was now in a stranded area alone, as the flames before them continued to spread all over Foalicia, except for the castle which was somehow guarding against the flames thrown at it, and once Twilight notices she then started to form an idea turning to the flames before her shouting "Rarity ,Applejack ,Fluttershy can you hear me?"

"We're at your service your majesty!" Applejack responded, "I can hear you splendidly darling!" Rarity shouts ,"Twilight HELP!" Fluttershy replies in fear ,before Twilight says with a concerning voice saying "ok no pony panic I have an idea how to get past the flames, me and Fluttershy will just fly us above the flames and then take us straight to that castle, its the only place well be safe from the flames" only for a roaring noise to then be heard before commencing Twilights plan, to which Rarity replies in shock once she saw what was up in ths sky replying "umm.. Twilight darling ,I don't think flying out of the flames is such a splendid idea" only for the creature to then reveal to be the Vorpal dragon , much to the ponies fright, while Draggle and Reeka make their escape back to the castle through a passage way under the pile of rocks they where standing on.

Twilight and the others then saw before them the flames around them, form into what seems to be an individual path for each area and sure enough looking at it thoroughly, it turns out to be a maze made out of flames giving Twilight another idea ,as she shouts at the others to enter it in hopes that they will reunite with each other and hope to reach the castle together when they do, "but what if we don't and only one of us gets to the castle?" Fluttershy asks timidly ,only for Twilight to respond "then either wait for the others ,or go back in after them now lets go!" Before the mane go separate ways making their way to the castle, while surviving the vorpal dragon.

* * *

15 minutes later Rarity ,Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash manage to find their way to the castle after a few turns and dodges ,then after all 5 ponies caught their breaths after arriving , that's when Rainbow Dash begins to ask "hey where's Fluttershy ?" ,only for Applejack to then ask in response "aint she with ya'll ?", Twilight then intervenes asking in concern "you mean you couldn't find her?", Applejack then replies to Twilight saying "we didn't even see her come our way ,we couldn't even find her anywhere, I sure hope she comes out all right?"

Suddenly after Applejack says those words that's when they began to hear a very high pitched blood curdling scream echo from the maze ,before they realize the vorpal dragon set its sights on something in the maze , seeing this there was no doubt that the ponies knew who that dragon has seen ,as they all shouted out in unison "FLUTTERSHY!" before it begins to descend into the maze "oh of all the things that could have happened to her, being spotted by a dragon in the mibble of a maze made of flames is the Worst, POSSIBLE ,**THING! **Oh what are we going to do what are going to do!?" Whined Rarity as she then begins to cry ,while she shakes down Twilight.

Before Rarity's question could be answered however ,Pinkie then asks another saying "hey Dashie where are you going?" seeing Rainbow Dash attempt to go back into the maze,thus making Rarity drop Twilight onto the ground ,before saying "Rainbow you cant possibly be thinking of going back in there and risking your life to rescue her ,at least not in your current condition" referring to Dash's sprained wings which where still in bad shape, only for the blue Pegasus to then reply back to the fancy unicorn with determination "Fluttershy is our friend busted wings or not, I'm not gonna let her go out like this!"

And with that said Rainbow Dash runs back into the maze, while Twilight and the others instead decided on being the backup to Rainbow Dash in case she needs it ,but not before we then hear Twilight say to herself "there goes one loyal mare to her friends good luck Rainbow" as a smile then spread on her muzzle.

Fluttershy meanwhile was having lots of trouble getting through the flame maze herself, because whenever she attempted to get out of one path ,another would pop up and lead her into another direction, while flames would block her exit path all the while ,and it went on for at least 8 minutes until Fluttershy decides to stop in her tracks and catch her breath before she could continue ,but when she did that's when the dragon managed to spot her in sight roaring in the process ,frightening Fluttershy when she saw it and had her wits scared out of her making her loudly scream to the point where the others heard it.

She then began to fly away seeing how running is pointless now ,as we see the creature charge at her with full speed the two where then beginning to engage in a cat and mouse type chase ,with Fluttershy being the mouse trying to flap her wings as fast as she could trying her best not to show any signs of stopping ,as she and the green dragon fly through countless fiery paths.

This kept going until at least 5 more minutes until Fluttershy managed to escape the monster through a narrow area where the Vorpal Dragon manages to get stuck around the waste area now unable to catch up to the timid filly ,as she keeps on flying away from the being managing to lose it ,however the downside to it was that now Fluttershy had reached a dead end while she was attempting to lose the dragon, the only thing she could do now was gently land on the ground, lie on her back ,and try to catch her breath no matter if she did reach a dead end.

But just when she did she was then caught in a trap underneath her restraining her front and back hooves and her stomach area much to her surprise, she couldn't even move a muscles because the restraints where so strong that not even an alicorn can break from it, and to make it worse Fluttershy then begins to hear voices in her head similar to the ones in her nightmare saying to her _"you know what you must do."_

_ "Someone has to take her place "_

_"There's no other choice my dear you must do it."_

_ "If you dont then who will?" _All echoing inside her head at once, while she struggles to break free while attempting to get the voices to leave, suddenly as she does so the Vorpal Dragon then manages to break free from his prison as it then arrives to Fluttershy's position, getting itself ready to charge at her once again and grab her much to Fluttershy's discontent and fright ,she was so frightened that she let out another scream while tears started to form and cross through her soft yellow cheeks as the dragon approaches closer and closer to her when suddenly...

BOOM! Something attacks the dragon by the wing ripping through its wing membrane through a rainbow colored streak ,before revealing to be Rainbow Dash before she says to the dragon "you leave Fluttershy alone you old dinosaur fossil or I'll do more damage to you than your wing!" preparing for a one on one battle with the giant dragon, while Twilight and the others arrive later on in the battle field as well and did the best they can to successfully free Fluttershy, before Rarity then asks "Fluttershy darling are you alright?" which Fluttershy timidly responds "I-I'm fine thank you for the concern ,b-but wheres Rainbow Dash?" she asked afterwards curiously.

Pinkie then turns back to the starting battle responding to Fluttershy's question saying "ooh there she is " and despite the fact that her wings as are in bad condition Rainbow Dash started to fight the Vorpal Dragon anyways dishing out everything she can at the monster and without the use of her wings but soon enough when all else failed for the rainbow haired pony she decided to take a risk putting her wings into a lot more pain than before by attempting to defeat this creature with her sonic rainboom.

As she prepares for her attack with the others where then ordered to get back to the castle by Rainbow Dash while she attempte to take down the creature, she then begins to concentrate on where to attack it ,seeing how last time she ended up hurting herself and quickly after figuring out exactly where to attack it ,she went for it no matter how much her wings started to hurt she tries hiding that fact as she begins to perform her signature move targeting toward the head while shielding past the dragons fire breath ,and by the time Rainbow Dash's rainboom damages the dragon through its muzzle, she then starts to feel large amounts of pain in her wing area when she gets back onto the ground.

Not only that the sonic rainboom attack only affected the Vorpal very little ,as we then see it get back up only to reveal a first degree burn mark on where Rainbow Dash attacked it "I-Impossible, how can this thing survive my sonic rainboom?" Rainbow Dash asked herself before the Vorpal Dragon takes her down with one swat of its claw not only damaging her wings to a point where they are now unusable ,but also knocking her unconscious .

Poor Dash was unconscious long enough to grab ahold of the blue pony with its front claws grabbing her by the front hooves ,before it made its way back in the skies with Rainbow Dash in its claws. And by the time the blue mare awakes to see it do so she was the one who now began to scream , when she did the others where midway out of the maze began to hear it as well ,as they then see before them the Vorpal Dragon with Rainbow Dash in its claws carrying her away while the injured Pegasi try to struggle and squirm from its grasp to no avail ,shouting to it "put me down you creepy lizard or your gonna be sorry!"

"Oh no Rainbow Dash!" Shouts the young alicorn princess before the mane 6 attempt to go after it and try to rescue their friend the best way they can but by the time they reach the entrance to the castle once again the dragon blocks its path with a fire wall so that nopony would follow it even if they fly as it then takes Rainbow Dash who knows where as it then carries her away leaving the other 5 ponies either devastated heartbroken or depressed over the loss of their rainbow haired friend to the dragon just as it began to rain all over the area making the flames all over Foalicia die down to reveal it in an even worse condition than before especially Pinkie who then begins to cry large amounts of tears big enough to fill up a bottle.

"She-SHE"S GOOONE!" Pinkie cries as she leans onto Twilights shoulder after wards still doing so, followed be Rarity who then sobs "oh Dash, why couldn't it have been me" Fluttershy whose voice was then starting to crack, asks "Rainbow Dash didn't deserve this fate, why did she have to go and hurt herself trying to save us?" Before Applejack places a hoof on her shoulder and replies "I know sugar cube I know ,but there aint nothin' we can do bout it now what's done is done" followed by Twilight who then glares up at the sky and asks "oh Celestia please watch over her" as we now see the mane 6 out in the rain glancing where they last saw the creature that got ahold of their friend, having a short moment of silence for her before Twilight adds in "wherever your taken please be safe Dash."

Then after 5 minutes of silence, Twilight then turns her attention to the double doors in front of the castle somehow open themselves to the main 5 ,as if someone was expecting them "well it looks like we don't have a choice ,the only way we're going to put a stop to whoever this Hydia is and get Rainbow Dash back ,we're going to have to start searching here for any pony who can help us find her first" however right when 4 of the remaining ponies started to make their way to the entrance, Fluttershy then stops then in their tracks before entering saying "wait w-what if that's what they want us to do, w-what if I-I-I-its some kind of trap?"

"That's a risk I reckon we're gone have to take sugar cube" Applejack answers the timid Fluttershy, as she then adds in "but don't you worry none, if anythin' or anypony try to attack you we're gonna make sure they don't get that chance" assuring Fluttersh a little that she's in good hooves, before the alicorn princess orders the other to follow her as they enter ,while Fluttershy attempts to follow from far behind still afraid of what might come out to scare them next ,before Pinkie shouts out to Fluttershy "come on Fluttershy you can do it what are you waiting for "making Fluttershy say to herself "oh dear" before joining her friends inside the scary looking castle.

**And here is the updated chapter what will happen to Rainbow Dash what are the remaining elements of harmony going to face next all this and more will be answered in the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed my story so far and I promise you my next one gets more intense at least I hope so but anyways please review if you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up very soon.**


End file.
